You don't know yet
by Bahorel The Robust
Summary: Mallory Gray, her name means unlucky, and she certainly live up to it. After tripping over a mysterious spirit named Sandrine Garter, who claims to send her somewhere she has always belonged without knowing it, the world of Les Miserable, will Mallory's so called reward be what it was meant to be or will it turn out all wrong. First Fanfic, please be understanding, Read and Review!


Chapter one: In which we meet our main character;

Mallory Gray, a girl you wouldn't notice sitting in the corner of the room, buried in a sketchpad. Mallory Gray, the girl with the hot temper that will burn anyone who ignites it. Mallory Gray, the claustraphobic, five foot, seventeen year old who everyone knows and doesn't know at the same time. One may ask what is the importance of this girl who rhe author has shed only a speck of light on, when she has more depth then listed above? Well that dear reader shall be explained momentarily. But to know this girl you must meet another, a woman of the spirits and shadows, who may be this child's savior.

Sandrine Garter was once been a cheerful young lady, flamboyent and headstrong, but that would be when she was only a fraction of her age nowadays. At the moment we find her now, this woman has turned away from the sunshine world and has been taken under the wong of something indescribable, that the author of this story was not up for explaining every detail of it in this story for it would take far to many chapters and most likely the explosion of readers' minds.

But enough of this history, this is the story of Mallory Gray and with her we find ourselves now.

" Merde!" The young girl cursed as a downpour of sleet pelted down on her soaked jacket which hung limply on her thin frame. Her dark hair fell in wet curls around her shoulder blades and her brown eyes were closed in frustration as the icy rain stung her face.

Mallory sprinted down the darkening streets as fast as she could without tripping and falling on the wet stone sidewalk. The night was falling fast and it was not a lucky event to be stuck on the streets of Paris in the late hours.

With a yelp, Mallory tripped over an unknown object before her and tumbled a few feet ahead, landing sprawled in a muddied puddle with limbs splayed around her.

With a huff, Mallory stood up and glared at the ground to find whatever had sent her down, and to her surprise it was a rather frail old woman sitting propped against the brick building beside her. Mallory hurried to the elderly lady and crouched down beside her, lifting her to her feet as the a growl of protest escaped the woman.

" I can walk by myself!" she snapped, ripping her arm from Mallory's hand with a look much softer than her tone.

" I appologize Madame, I saw you sitting out in this rain and assumed you needed assistance." Mallory nodded in appology, taking a step back.

" Well good on you girl, I shouldn't have snapped at ya, my bark is worst than my bite as I'm told." the woman chuckled half heartedly.

"I still offer assiatance if you need it Madam, maybe a few euros?" Mallory said, reaching into her pocket and holding out a palmfull of money to the strange woman.

"I do not need any sympathy my dear, I am not here on the street to beg, I was looking for kind people as yourself, people who would not ignore the presence of a pitiful stranger." Madam Sandrine Garter gently closed Mallory's hand over her money. " I had a quest to find a person with a truely kind heart who would help a homeless adult, I was given the order to find and reward such a person and I see now that it is you to be rewarded." she cotinued.

"I don't know what you would every reward me with Madam, I am not anything worth your fussing." Mallory insisted, feeling as though this stranger was somehow pitying her, pity was not seen as a gesture of kindness to her.

"I do not expect you to recieve this reward well either, but you must recieve it either way. Your reward is something you are worthy of and something you will not live without once it begins, and though you may not know yet, but this is to be the only thing you could have ever wanted, Mademoiselle Mallory." concluded Sandrine, closing her eyes and mumbling something to her self.

" How do you know my n..." was all Mallory made out before a sudden weight fell over her, as her eyes closed, Mallory felt an oddly peacefull sensation in her mind.


End file.
